CreativePenguin50's Ways of Improving Bad Films
This page was inspired by: How to make X things Y pages. However, this page are CreativePenguin50's suggestions of how to improve bad or mediocre films. Cool Cat Saves the Kids *Change the name to "When Cool Cat Meets the Bully," just to make it fit the plot more. *Get someone other than Derek Savage to direct the film. *Recast the characters, especially Cool Cat himself. **Even recast the policeman from Steve Crest to Tim Allen, who also played Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story. *The character designs for Cool Cat and Mamma Cat should be made by Jim Henson's Creature Shop and Puppet Workshop as suggested in How to Make Bad Movies Good. Plus, their mouths should move **As a side note, Make Daddy Derek a cat. *One sentence: DON'T MAKE COOL CAT LOOK LIKE A CHILD PREDATOR OR EVEN BE ONE! *Have it distributed by either Universal Pictures or Focus Features (have your pick by leaving a comment below), and produced by Working Title, DreamWorks Pictures, and Amblin Partners. *Two words: Professionally done. **Also, make this a mid-budget film. ($40-50 million) *It isn't going to be compilation film. *Make Butch the Bully act like a real bully and some bully stereotype. (e.g "I love being the bully" is cut from the film and instead he says, "When will they ever learn?" * Have it get a PG or PG-13 rating (depending on your opinion or choice). *If this film is successful, it will get a sequel called, "The Gun: A Cool Cat Movie." *Cool Cat has more dept on his personality, is less loud, and actually gives the audience a good message or moral. (better than Barney) **Speaking of which, If Cool Cat gives kids advice of looking both ways before crossing the street, he should follow his own advice. Rapsittie Street Kids: Believe in Santa *Have it produced by CBS Television Distribution, and J. Rose Productions (should be founded in 1995) and have AKOM handle the animation. *Have it be called, "The Rapsittie Street Kids: Christmas," if you are okay with the title. *Nicole is kind of a Mary Sue jerk at first, and later redeems herself. **Let there also be a scene where Nicole hugs Ricky after apologizing for what she did, and burst in tears with joy. *Have it traditionally animated. Like this rough sketch right here... **Or have it look like the design made by JIMENOPOLIX. (Here's an example right here!) *Fix some plot holes or errors. (e.g. The students actually sit down after being told by the teacher) *Make Nicole actually believe in Santa, so she will be able sing her song without making watchers wonder how Nicole eventually believe in Santa after saying she didn't. **Nicole also says, "Oh, a lot of presents, probably better than Ricky's scruffy old bear" after being asked by Lenee of what Santa will get her for Christmas. Then, Lenee says, "But... Didn't he give you that from his heart, and he was trying to be nice to you." "Psh, he just don't know what high-quality gifts are... That's what! Why do you even care about that?" Nicole responds. And then Lenee walks away feeling down. *The special is also a pilot to "The Rapsittie Street Kids Show," which would eventually air on Nickelodeon in 1998 if successful. *Have it rebroadcasted worldwide a year later after it's release. *The song, "Through a Child's Eyes" performed by Paige O'Hara and Peabo Bryson, becomes a smash hit. *Fix the dialogue (e.g. "I'm ready to skate bigger and faster than my mom can make the biggest sandwich in the world" needs some improvements.) *Make Grandma more understand, as far as taking care of the corrupted files of Grandma's recorded lines. *Fix the plot or storyline and add something to it. *Have it air on broadcast syndication (CBS, of course) and release it in December 1996. **On that topic, maybe air it on KCBS-TV in Los Angeles, WCBS-TV in New York, and WKCF-TV in Orlando, before airing in larger markets in the United States. *Have it officially released on home video in 1997 by Paramount Home Video, that way it won't fade into obscurity. *Give the character more emotion. *Make the film have an actually good and touching message. Category:Pages by CreativePenguin50 Category:Inspired by other pages Category:How To Category:How to make X things Y pages